Kingdom Evil
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: Missing a chapter that randomly disappeared. Discontinued story
1. SUMMARY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, Resident Evil, Van Helsing, Underworld, or Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**

_This fic is about me and my best friend Dyana helping the characters of Resident Evil 4 and Kingdom Hearts stop a virus called the BM Virus that was created by two very evil bosses from both games, while being joined by none other then the characters of Underworld and Van Helsing as well. I got the idea to write this fic when me and her were playing the Sims 2 on PS2 and she saw the Design Video Game option on the computer. It was her idea to mix the two games together, creating one large game, but since we obviously can't make a game, I figured I'd write a fic about it.

* * *

_

**Rated T for Suggestive Themes, Vulgar Language, Blood, Gore, Sexual Refrences, Drinking under age, and just plan fun**, this fic is not only about the characters from the games and movies listed above, but about Dyana and Amanda's mission to find their other best friend, Mari, who's been seduced by her evil demonic boyfriend and being used for some very bad plot against them all, though Mari can't see this due to her boyfriends demonic hold on her. This story takes place after the events of RE4, KH2, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and Van Helsing. Underworld characters are in this fic, there is no specific time when they left to join the gang.

* * *

**WARNING: I don't ow any of the Resident Evil Series, though Dyana does and we fin shooting off zombies heads cool, so if I get anything wrong don't chop off my head okay.****

* * *

**

**WARNING: PLEASE IF YOU ARE A KAIRI FAN, DON'T EVEN START READING THIS, BECAUSE, WELL, I'M NOT SPOILING ANYTHING.**

**

* * *

WARNING:** **IF YOU DON'T LIKE VAN HELSING OR UNDERWORLD, PLEASE DON'T BASH IT IF YOU KEEP READING IT, (THOUGH I CAN'T SEE HOW ANYONE COULD HATE VAN HELSING... OR UNDERWORLD BUT STILL...) AND IF YOU THINK VAN HELSING AND ANNA ARE THE PERFECT COUPLE, BE PREPARED FOR A WICKED TWIST, OKAY?

* * *

**


	2. They're Known as the Infected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, Resident Evil, Van Helsing, Underworld, or Pirates of the Caribbean.

* * *

**

**Fate is Funny

* * *

**

Bare with my guys, I know that I know absolutly NOTHING about the Resident Evil 4 story line, and I probably already screwed it up, but I know that Leon likes Ada, that Leon and Ashley were injected with the virus, Ada gave them the cure, that Ashley was the President's daughter, and that Salzor died in the end. So please, just bear with me, okay?

* * *

A month after saving the President's daughter, Leon Scott Kennedy sat in his office, reviewing files that he saved from the whole escapade. It was a cool Sunday night, and everyone but Leon had left the station. Leon sighed as he read a file on the virus that had once inhabited inside him, and remembered that, thanks to Ada, he had recovered from it. Though he was still upset with her for taking the virus, Leo couldn't help but wonder if she was alright. Suddenly the alarm on his wrist watch went off, and he looked down at it to see it was already 12:00 o'clock. He stared at his watch stunned, and then pushing all of his files into one messy pile, he shoved them onto a drawer in his desk. As he went to grab his jacket to leave, he heard a groaning noise, and turned to see someone standing at the window, facing him.

'Uh, sir…?" Leon asked, cautiously walking over to the man, one hand rested in his gun, which he kept with him at all times, due to the events that he'd endured. As Leon approached the man, he looked up at Leon, and Leon automatically lifted his gun up and started firing. The bullets seemed to pass right through the zombie as he staggered forward towards Leon.

"What the-?" Leon asked himself, as he realized that he's just wasted all his bullets. As he glanced at the zombie, he noticed that there was sort of a black aura glowing around the man and unlike most zombies he's fought, this one had lime green glowing eyes.

Leon decided it was high time to bolt as he thrust open the door and ran into a crowd of twenty more of those creatures. He backed up as one caught his throat in an iron grip and wrestled him to the ground, choking him as they went. Leon tried to yank of his captor's arms, but failed as he felt his lungs start to pain him. He felt his head spin and his vision was blackening out on him, in flickers of light. He thought this was the end. He was going to die here, and probably become one of these maniacs, if not that then have the flesh ripped off of him as they ate his dead body. He thought for a brief moment that someone would find him, but then reality hit him as he remembered that he was on the third floor of the station, and that no one but him was in the station at the time. He thought this was the end of Leon Scott Kennedy and his adventures. He was wrong.

* * *

Sitting outside opposite windows, the 16 year old duo were strapped to a harness that started at the roof of the five story building.

"Is it time?" The girl closest to Leon asked. Her blonde hair extended well past her shoulder blades, her hazel eyes watched intently as the scene unfolded with the monsters they knew of as the _Infected_. The other blonde girl, closest to the team of Infected shook her head, her hair cut shorter then her friend's, that was short, but just long enough for her to fit it all into a hair tie neatly on the back of her head, with her bangs that extended well past her eyes and hung in her face. Her greenish-grays narrowed once she saw an Infected tackle Leon.

"But-"The other girl went to protest, but the green eyed girl stopped her.

"Just wait until the opportune moment…" She said.

"Amanda!" The girl snapped, "It's killing him!"

'Oh your no fun Dyana!" the girl named Amanda teased, and then drew serious, "NOW!" She shouted, and withdrew two mini-machine guns from their hostlers and started to rapidly fire at the window. The girl Dyana grinned wickedly as she pulled out a Riot Gun and with one swift shot, knocked out the window on her side and swung into it, Amanda following soon after though her window.

* * *

As Leon felt the life drain out of him, he decided it was probably best to give up. He let his hands slip and at the very same moment, heard gun shots within the room. Soon after the monster that had grabbed him released and shot up to deal with the new prey, only to have his head shot off and roll on the ground next to Leon, while blood seeped out of it's neck and all over the floor. Leon scrambled to his feet, and looked on amazed as two teenage girls kicked the crap out of the zombie creatures that had attacked him. After 15 minutes or so, the zombies were all gone, and the two teens were panting like mad.

"Damn I hate when we have to do this." The shorter haired one huffed.

"Thank you." Leon said, walking up to the two girls, who looked at him oddly.

"We're not through the woods yet…" The longer haired girl said, tossing Leon a pistol. He caught it and stared at it momentarily then stated, "My pistol didn't work, what makes you think-?"

"It's loaded with a special bullet." The shorter haired girl replied, "Those aren't you typical run of the mill zombies, mind you."

"What are they?" Leon asked.

"We can't talk now, their coming" The longer haired girl said, her head tilted towards the door, "Is there a back exit?"

"How do you…?"

"Is there a back door?" She repeated herself.

"Yeah." Leon replied.

'We're going." The shorter haired one said, storming off towards the back doors, which lead to the fire escape.

"I'm Dyana." The longer haired girl introduced herself, "That's Amanda."

"Leon." Leon extended her hand to shake, but before they could say anything else, the front door burst open with zombies.

"Let's go!" Amanda shouted, already climbing onto the fire escape, "I dunno about you, but I don't wanna be zombie food!"

"Right!" Leon said, and followed Dyana to the fire escape.

* * *

Amanda and Dyana led Leon to their hideaway in the old abandoned movie theater in town. As the trio entered the safe room, and Dyana closed and locked the door behind them, Leo spun around.

"Okay, why am I here?" He asked threateningly, almost as if he was a captive.

"Easy dude." Amanda said, plopping down onto a theater seat.

"We just saved your ass." Dyana added, moving over to the refrigerator and grabbing out what looked like a soda bottle filled with thick red wine.

"Okay, sorry." Leon said, cautiously sitting down in an old theater seat two down from Amanda, "But can you tell me why my pistol didn't have any effect on the zombies."

"Okay, first of all, let's get this straight." Dyana said, after sipping a glass of her wine, "Their called the Infected. Second of all, their only half zombie."

'Half?" Leon asked them, slightly confused.

"You ever hear of a Heartless?" Amanda asked Leon. He shook his head, "Well, neither did I, until the first time they attacked and I had't research green glowing eyes because our 'braniac' of the group got herself kidnapped."

"What?" Leon asked, totally lost now. Dyana shot Amanda an irritated glare.

"Great, confuse him even more." She snapped at Amanda, who shrugged and said, "Toss me a soda, will you?"

Dyana groaned as she tossed Amanda her soda and offered Leon one. Leon refused, wanting to know exactly what it was they were dealing with.

"Okay. From the information Amanda gathered, Heartless are creatures of the darkness, preying on innocent people's hearts, and stealing them. Now, infused with the zombies, they have become more powerful, and instead of stealing people's hearts, they more like devour them, or rip them out whole." Dyana started.

"So far, we've gathered that there are two major group leaders behind this, but we only know one as the Evil Witch, Maleficent." Amanda continued.

"Wait," Leon said, "Witch…?"

"Now a magic believer, are you?" Amanda asked Leon who shook his head, "Well start believing because if you don't, you'll go mad with all the crazy magical shit."

"Now, Maleficent controls the Heartless." Dyana continued, "Trying to steal people's hearts to open some kind of door along the lines of Kingdom Hearts or something… We really couldn't find a lot on that."

"Okay, I get that." Leon said, "But what about the braniac thing?"

"Don't worry about that." Amanda said dismissing that, "That's none of your concern."

"Sure…" Leon said suspiciously, wondering who these teens were, "But how did you know they were…"

"Attacking you?" Amanda asked, almost as if she read his mind, "We've been tracking the creatures for a while now, hoping that they'll lead us to a ring leader that can take us right to Maleficent."

"And no luck." Dyana added, "All we've gotten was either dead corpses, or children who were terrified out of their wits. Never an alive adult."

"That makes me feel special." Leon replied sarcastically.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Amanda said, "You were very lucky that we can around when we did, or else you'd be dead right now."

"And I thank you for that." Leon said.

"Then maybe you can repay us back." Dyana said, with a wicked grin that revealed her teeth. Leon noted that her canine teeth were alarmingly large for their size.

"We've just recently found out who is Maleficent's closest lackey." Amanda said, "A stupid guy named Pete. Care to join us in beating the shit out of him?"

* * *

"Perfect." Maleficent said as she watched the duo of teenagers make arrangements to attack Pete, "The two girls are falling right into my trap."

"Very clever." A scruffy man voice said.

"It is." Maleficent replied, "Because once those two annoying creatures are out of my way, we can finally carry out the full extend of out plan."

"I like it." A large and buff shadowy figure said.

"We think it is brilliant." Three feminine voices with a thick accent chimed together.

"And as long as I keep the boy and his lackeys at bay with the Heartless, we will succeed."

"You have the old man?" Another somewhat masculine voice asked.

"Yes." Maleficent replied, "They are all set. Now we must place the bait…"

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to the duo and Leon? Who are these followers of Maleficent? And what old man is she talking about? I hope I didn't screw anything up. Please don't bash me, okay? If u wanna be REALLY nice you can give me some hints as to how Krauser and Leon are connected, or any other RE4 stuff. Message me for that stuff, and if you do I will seriously worship you! Review Please! Next chapter throws you right into the action. 


	3. When Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: Same

* * *

**

**When Hell Breaks Loose

* * *

**

_Last we saw the trio, they were making plans to take down Pete, Maleficent's lackey boy. But what is it exactly that Maleficent is planning to do to counter their attack? What awaits them in the library? Now we join Sora and the gang as they make their way through the empty Streets on the now abandoned Squirrel City-The Newer Version of the Old Raccoon City. How will the trio react to the blood shed and the Infected? How will the two separate gangs meet? And what about Leon? Why does he seems angry at the fourth person in the trio's gang? Find out in this chapter!

* * *

_

Amanda's wrist watch started beeping rapidly. "Dyana, we got a hit!" She said excitedly, as she pointed to an area where there was a blinking red light. Leon and Dyana crowded around Amanda and after pinpointing the exactly location, Dyana stride over to the far corner of the room where there was a loose plank and said, "Heavy Artillery anyone?"

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy all walked though the empty streets of the now deserted Squirrel City. After receiving the letter from the King about Maleficent being up to no good again, it turned out Sora wasn't going to get to return to his islands for very long, but he was thrust on another adventure with his two former companions.

The first place they were told to go was a place on the same continent as Destiny Islands, though Donald still insisted in flying. So they did, and they landed in Squirrel City, the place Chip and Dale had marked on the Gummi Ship's Map. As they walked around, Sora couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen. Something VERY bad.

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are…" Amanda taunted Pete as they walked through the debris of the Library. Apparently the fate of the new Raccoon City, known as Squirrel City, was the same as Raccoon; get massacred by mobs of hungry zombies. But this time, it was the Infected that caused this, and despite Amanda's disposition, she couldn't help but feel pity for all the dead corpses on the ground. _Poor Dyana… _Amanda thought, _This must be insanely hard for her, walking through a blood bath…_

As the trio started up the stairs to the second floor, a moving object caught the attention of the very alert Dyana. Instinctively she whipped out her gun and whirled around to see a hideous looking Doberman in full lunge at Amanda's head.

"DUCK!" She ordered Amanda, and started shooting the dog. It whined and hit the staircase, its body tumbling and its bones cracking as it went. It lay at the bottom of the stair case, its black blank eyes staring directly into Amanda's.

"It couldn't help it." Amanda said suddenly, almost as if in a trance, "Some horribly fat guy did this to him when he went to beg for food…"

"It's okay Amanda." Dyana said, resting a hand on her shoulder, "It was for the best…"

Amanda nodded, and pushed herself up. She then stalked up the stairs, leaving Leon and Dyana at the bottom.

'Well are you coming?" Amanda demanded in a forceful voice. Dyana sighed.

"What the-?" Leon started, but Dyana cut him off.

"Just know we're not your normal typical teenagers." Dyana said, and putting her gun in her holster and continuing after Amanda. Leon stood momentarily taken back by Dyana's comment. He then shook his head and continued up after the girls.

* * *

Sora had heard a gun shot come somewhere from North of where they were. He started of, dashing madly towards the place he thought he heard it, with a two very confused Donald and Goofy on his tail. When they stopped, he was a Library and a Pizza Shoppe.

"Which one?" He asked Donald, who shrugged.

'"Just pick one!" He said irritated by Donald's lack of cooperation skills. Donald pointed to the Pizza Shoppe, and the trio charged in, unaware that the place they needed to go was in fact the library.

* * *

"Hello?" Dyana called through the second floor, though she knew it was useless. As she turned to see where Leon and Amanda had gone, she heard a noise behind her. Pulling her Riot Gun out, she whirled around and stuck the barrel of her gun right into the head of a teenage boy about her age.

"I-I'm not one of them!" He said shakily, putting his hands up. Dyana nodded and rested her gun, giving the guy a chance to climb to his feet. Once he did that, Dyana saw he was about a good three inches over Dyana, and had tan curly hair. She felt her cheeks turn red as he smiled at her and said, "Are you a guardian angel or something?"

"Hah!" Dyana choked on a laugh, "I'm the farthest thing from it. Who are you, and why are you here?"

'My name is Hayden Christensen (AN: This is before he has a girlfriend or fiancée or whatever and he's about 16 to 17 years old.) Originally, I can here with my friends, but those THINGS came… and I was lucky to get out alive."

"You were." Dyana said, taking note of his physical features. Though she knew her kind couldn't find what normal people call, 'Love,' She couldn't help but feel attracted to this guy somehow.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked her, looking at her red leather tube top and her black jeans, "You look like some kind of a bounty hunter…"

"I guess you can call me that…" Dyana replied, "I'm Dyana."

"Nice to meet you Dyana." Hayden said, "You here alone too?"

"No, actually my friends Amanda and Leon are here somewhere… What happened to your arm?"

"One of those crazy dogs scratched the hell outta me." Hayden replied, showing Dyana his bloody arm.

"Good." Dyana said, "As long as nothing bit you."

"Nope." Hayden replied.

"I know someone who can have that completely healed in a matter of minutes." Dyana said, "You just gotta trust me, okay?"

"As long as you don't try to kill me, I have every faith in you." Hayden said. Dyana nodded and ushered for him to follow.

* * *

"This place is a bloody hell hole if you ask me." Amanda said, kicking the carcass of a half eaten rabbit out of the way. She then picked up a book on Magical Potions and Spells.

"Like I need this." She said, tossing the book over her shoulder.

"Whoa there!" Leon's voice came from behind her and startled her. She whirled around to see the book she's just tossed in his hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as she turned to scan the area. Nothing of any use to her. She whirled around to face Leon once again to see him set the book down on a table.

"Can you tell me what you are?" Leon asked her, startling her.

"Wha-?"

"I know your not normal teenagers. Something is strange about you. Tell me what it is."

"So we're that easy to read huh?" Amanda asked Leon, pushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. Leon shrugged.

'I can tell ya what they are!" A porky voice said behind Amanda. She whirled around to see their target.

"So Pete, we meet at last.' Amanda said, "Ready to get your ass kicked ten times over?"

"We gotta lower the playin' level, see?" Pete replied. Amanda raised one eyebrow in suspicion as she heard Leon shout, "Take cover!"

But as Amanda whirled around to see what Leon's problem was, she was hit with a mass of green light, that zapped straight through her, and sending her crashing into the wall. She grabbed her head as the room spun.

"What the-?" She managed, before she realized she was in deep shit.

* * *

"What was that?" Hayden asked Dyana as they made their way towards where Amanda was last.

'Amanda! Leon?" Dyana called.

"Wait Dyana!" She heard Leon's voice call, but before she knew it, she was hit in the back by a green mass of light that sent her into the book shelves, knocking them over. She pushed herself up weakly, and realized she was bleeding. As she waited for the wound to heal, she realized something was terribly wrong. She kept bleeding. When she went to get up, she found she had to do it manually, and she didn't just rise up automatically. She shook her head to relieve herself of the blur in her vision.

"Dyana?" Hayden ran over to her and dropped to her side, "Dyana, are you alright?"

"I-I think…" She replied, rubbing her head. She'd never felt this dizzy in a while, and now suddenly she was. She looked around the room to see Leon at Amanda's side, helping her up. If what Dyana thought proved true, then they were all a bunch of sitting ducks.

* * *

"I dunno fella's…" Goofy said, looking around the Pizza Parlor, "I think this place if fine."

"Maybe…" Sora agreed, but Donald shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no!" He said, "You heard the gun shot from here, right Sora?"

"Either here or the Library…" Sora said, bowing his head to think. Suddenly a crash alerted them on defensive mode.

'Where did that come from?" Goofy asked, hiding behind his tiny shield.

"Maybe down stairs…" Donald said. Sora looked around the restaurant and spotted the side of the library.

"Look!" He pointed to the second floor windows, where dust was rising from the apparent crash, "That's the place! You picked wrong Donald!"

'I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys," Goofy said, "Let's just go help who's ever in trouble, okay?"

"Right!" Sora and Donald agreed sheepishly. Sora rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Ya said ya wanted to know what they were, right?" Pete asked Leon as he pulled a limp Amanda to her feet.

Leon glared angrily at Pete as he started laughing, the fat on his body bouncing up and down like Jello.

"Go to hell." Amanda hissed at Pete, still hanging off of Leon for support.

"Can't." Pete said, "I aein't dead!"

'You're gonna be!" Dyana said, suddenly charging Pete. Though the same thing hit her, the circumstances were different. No matter what spell or curse or hex you said, nothing could wipe her clean of what she was. As she leapt up, Pete slammed a fist into her stomach, forcing her backwards, and right into Hayden's legs. The two landed in a heap of arms and legs, Dyana suffering from a horrible pain in her stomach.

"What have you done to us?" Amanda demanded. Then an old man in blue robes and a Magicians hat walked up next to Pete, and showed the group a tiny glass bottle.

"This is where your beloved powers have gone." The guys said, "And where they shall remain forever once you die!"

"Powers?" Both Leon and Hayden asked together.

"That's right! These here teenage girls aren't human at all!" Pete said, his stomach jiggling up and down, "Ya see, that one over there is a witch." He pointed a meaty finger at Amanda, who glared intensely at Pete, "And that special one over there is three fourths a vampire." He said to Dyana, who gave Pete the finger.

"A vampire?" Hayden asked Dyana, who nodded shamefully.

"Do you kill people?"

"I drink Sheep's Blood." She replied, "I'd never hurt a human. Unless they deserved it."

"And you're a witch?" Leon asked Amanda, who nodded.

'The best damn witch you'd ever hope to meet too." Amanda said, "I had the powers of molecular combustion, freezing time, telekinesis, premonitions, empathy and healing mastered."

"That's how you could tell what happened to that dog." Leon said, and Amanda nodded.

"It was HIS fault that poor animal suffered that horrible death." Amanda hissed angrily, "He turned it into that monster."

"That's right!" Pete replied, "And now he's gonna finally get his meal, C'MERE LITTLE DOGGIE!"

"I shot it!" Dyana said.

"Only once." Pete replied as the dog came in followed by 5 Infected. Amanda squirmed out of Leon's grip and stood facing Pete, her hands on her Machine Guns.

"Dyana get up!" Amanda ordered, "You may not have you immunity, and I may not have my powers, but we still have one thing he didn't count on."

"Guns!" Dyana said, tossing one to Hayden who looked at her oddly.

"You trust me right?" Dyana asked him. He nodded reluctantly, "Then shoot anything that comes within a 5 foot radius of you, got me?"

Hayden nodded and held the gun up. Amanda looked at Leon and handed him her other pistol, "You'll need it," was all she said.

* * *

As Sora, Donald and Goofy examined different areas of the first floor, unaware of the fight that was starting just one story above them, Sora came across a child sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees. He started towards the girl.

'You okay?" He asked, but got no response, "Hello? It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you…" The girl looked up with large green eyes, eyes he's seen before. Then suddenly the girl lunged at him teeth out and tried to bite him. He leapt backwards as the girl tried to lunge again, and tried to strike her with the Keyblade. But his attempt proved useless as the girl lunged at him again, and caught his arm. Suddenly three gun shots rang out, and the girl dropped dead on the ground. Sora stepped away, watching the blood seep out of the girl's head, and had to turn around to barf. Once he was done, he saw a shadow over looking him and looked up to see his rescuer.

"Did she bite you?" Was the first question. Sora shook his head.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy said, running up to him, and seeing the whole scene and Sora's paler-then-a-ghost face, wondered what happened.

"Good." They replied, "Because if she did, I might've had to kill you."

"Wha-?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked, all backing away from the person.

Before the person could answer though, there was a loud growling noise, moaning, and gun shots coming from upstairs. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy and nodded.

"We've gotta go!" He said, happy to have an excuse to get away from this crazy person.

"Up there?" They asked, "You don't have the right weapons."

Sora smirked mockingly and summoned the Keyblade, "I have my weapon right here."

"That's new…" The person muttered, "But you won't be able to do much damage with that."

"Wanna bet?" Sora said, swinging the Keyblade around and resting it on his shoulder.

"I don't bet-I know." The person replied, pulling out two hand pistols and shooting an on coming zombie behind Sora's back. He flinched as he heard the thump of the dead body behind him. He turned around to see the dead body, only a foot or two away from him. He turned back to see the person rest on hand on their hip and then blow the smoke that was fuming from her pistol out. She smirked at him and asked, "You were saying?"

"Heh… heh…" Sora laughed nervously. Then another crash alerted the group to more trouble.

* * *

"Their not DYING!" Dyana shouted, shooting the zombies that were after her.

"I noticed!" Amanda shouted back, sending two bullets into the zombies skulls. Finally they died. Amanda had found their weak point.

"Aim for their skulls!" Amanda shouted to Dyana, Hayden and Leon as she pulled out her machine guns and went crazy with shooting off their heads.

"And what about the DOG?" Leon asked as the dog cornered him, snarling and growling at him. Amanda aimed one gun at the dog and shot the back of its head, resulting in immediate death, and as she whirled around to shot the remaining one zombie she had, it tackled her to the ground.

"GET THE FUCK OFF YOU UNDEAD FREAK!" She shouted as she fought to raise her gun at the zombie's head. Suddenly the guy dropped dead right on top of her.

"Ew! EEEWWW!" She whined as she pushed the bloody corpse off of her and examined her black tube top what covered only her chest area and that was connected to a chocker with chains. Both her shirt and her stomach were covered in blood. Her once perfectly clean dark blue jeans were now stained with blood. She looked up and gave Leon an irritated look.

"You could've warned me." She said.

'"Saved your ass." Leon said, extending a hand to help Amanda up, which she gratefully took. As Leon pulled her up, Dyana and Hayden rushed over.

"Who's he?" Amanda asked.

"Hayden, Amanda and Leon. Amanda Leon, Hayden." Dyana introduced then quickly.

"What do we do?" Amanda asked Dyana, "We don't have our powers and-"

"You die!" Pete shouted, as the Magician conjured a large plasma ball and threw it at the group. It exploded on contact, sending them all into separate walls. Dyana and Amanda landed 3 feet away from each other in a bloody mess, and Leon landed across from them, Hayden 5 feet away from him, knocked out by the blow. Blood covered each member of the group as they all struggled to get up. As Amanda and Dyana got up, Amanda fell back down on her ass, the pain in her leg somewhat unbearable. Soon Dyana slid back down, and the unstoppable duo had been stopped.

"Dyana." Amanda said, "I think we over did it this time."

"So do I." Dyana agreed, "Guess we failed after all, huh?"

"Dammit Mari!" Amanda suddenly became very angry, "If she hadn't fallen in 'love' with a de-"

"Now its not very nice to talk about people behind their back." Pete said, walking up to the two girls. He started laughing again, which made both girls wanna puke.

"Can you just kill us and get it over with?" Dyana asked.

"Yeah, the fat on your body is pain enough." Amanda added, figuring if they were going down, they were going down with class.

"Maleficent said I should kill ya." Pete said, "But I think we should infect ya."

"I'll pass." Amanda said, using her arms to drag her legs so she was not leaning against the wall. Dyana sat in a crouching position, as she usually did. Pete started laughing again as the Magician dude came over to them.

"Can you stop being a bafoon and just kill them?" He asked impatiently. Pete stopped laughing and looked at the guy, irritated that he had spoiled his fun.

"Fine." Pete said grumpily, and turned to the girls. Suddenly gunshots rang out near Pete's feet, and Pete whirled around angrily to see Leon holding the gun.

"You idiot!" Dyana shouted, "YOU COULD'VE MADE IT OUT ALIVE!"

"I don't leave my partners behind." Leon said, watching Pete throw a temper tantrum.

"Why you…"

"Let me handle him." The wizard said, "You take care of the girls."

"Find by me." Pete said, as the wizard walked over to Leon slowly.

Pete turned back around, only to fall flat on his face due to the rebellious attitude of the two teens. Both girls had stuck one leg each out, and Pete was stupid enough to fall for it. Amanda and Dyana grinned madly at each other , before realizing they really pissed Pete off. He shot up angrily and said, "All righty then! You wanna die painfully, be my GUEST!" He said, revealing a handful of tiny marbles. Amanda and Dyana both raised one eyebrow skeptically, before realizing they were probably mini bombs. Amanda and Dyana both closed their eyes, not wanting to see the way they both died.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun. Is this the end for Leon and the girls? Who is this stranger that saved Sora's life? What will happen to Amanda and Dyana's powers? Will they stay trapped forever, or will Mari inherit them? Why does Amanda get angry whenever saying Mari's name? Find out in the next chapter!_


	4. The Past Will Haunt You

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

**The Past Will Haunt You

* * *

**

_After Dyana almost was fried by the sun, Amanda seems to be in some sort of a state; a state that has something to do with her past. After healing Dyana up, she drags Leon and Hayden away, into the computer room to have a private conversation. But is it really so private? With Sora feeling left out, he decides to listen to their conversation, but how well will that go? What happens when someone else from Leon's past crashed Amanda's story, right at the end? Who is he and why does he seem very pissed off? Add the wizard who took the girls powers and you'll have one hell of a showdown…

* * *

_

"The reason I brought you here is to tell you both the reason Dyana and me do what we do." Amanda said grimly. Leon nodded respectfully, while Hayden plopped onto the computer chair that looked like it was twenty years old.

"We weren't born like this…" Amanda said, "At least… not COMPLETELY like this. Dyana always had 1/4th of a whole vampire resting within her, we just never knew. I always had a talent for saying spells and receiving small premonitions everyone in a while, but my mother always told me that it was my all in my head and that I always used to watch too much TV. But she was hiding the fact that really, my ancient ancestors were descendants of the most powerful witch and wizard in all of the 14th to 15th century.

"I moved to Raccoon City when I was eight…" Amanda said, reliving the memory as she told it.

* * *

_**(A/N: WORDS IN ITALIC ARE AMANDA SPEAKING IN THE PRESENT)

* * *

**_

**FLASHBACK**

**Little Amanda could be scene in the back of her parent SUV, staring out the window as her 2 year old sister played with a stuffed animal while riding in her car seat. **

_I was afraid that I'd never meat any friends at all; that I'd always be lonely and an outcast. When we moved to the house, I spent most of my days inside my room, playing with dolls and doing what most little girls did… without friends…_

**Little Amanda sat in her room, playing with her dolls two weeks after moving to their new home. She hadn't been outside once, seeing as the kids all loved to play around this neighborhood and they'd probably only make fun of her. **

**Little Amanda's mom walked into her room, caring her younger sister Alexis.**

_She'd always tell me to go outside for once. One day she demanded I go outside, or else she'd call my father to take me to work with him. Though I probably would've had fun, I didn't like the idea of smelling the garbage from his trash truck. So I did as m mom told me too, and I went outside._

**Little Amanda sat on the curb in front of her two story house, watching the other kids play. Suddenly their ball rolled over to her, and she looked at it oddly as another blonde girl about her age ran up to her.**

**'Can I have our ball back?' She asked Little Amanda, who nodded shyly and grabbing the ball, lifted it up to her. The girl took the ball, but didn't leave.**

**'You live here?' She asked Little Amanda, who nodded quietly.**

**'Cool!' The blonde girl exclaimed, 'I live in that house!' The girl pointed to the neighboring house next to Little Amanda's, 'My name is Dyana! What's yours?'**

**'Amanda.' Amanda said sheepishly, 'I just moved here two weeks ago.'**

**'How come you didn't come out and play?' Dyana asked her. Amanda shrugged.**

**'C'mon!' Little Dyana said, extending a hand to Amanda to help her up, 'You can play kick ball with us! Wanna be on my team?'**

**'Sure.' Amanda said, her eyes beaming with joy. The duo then walked towards the playing area, not knowing what fate had in store for them.**

_From that day on, Dyana and I were like to peas in a pod. Where ever one went, the other followed. The neighborhood nicknames us 'The D.A.' Though Dyana had two older sisters and one younger one… she seemed to be like a sister to me. We made friends with this girl named Leanna, who lived right across the street from us, but at the age of 11, she moved away. _

**Eleven year old Amanda and Dyana hugged their friend Leanna good by as her parents loaded her stuff into the car**_. Time passed and a month later, another family moved in…_

**Young Amanda and Young Dyana sat in Amanda's living room, playing the Nintendo 64 platform Amanda had since she was six. As the two raced each other, they heard car doors slam, and looked at each other mischievously. **_We loved making trouble… the two of us… but nothing to severe…we'd heard rumors about the next family that had bought the house, that they had a son about the same age as us. We thought we could spook him out be telling him a horror story about the house, so we went to greet him. We didn't know the rumors were wrong…_

**Young Dyana and Young Amanda walked out of Amanda's house, and sat on the porch as the moving van unloaded the beds, and furniture. **

**'That's odd…' Amanda said, watching as they pulled out a glossy dark brown dresser with a flower engraved on each of the dressers. Dyana shrugged as a nightstand of the same collection was pulled out, also engraved with a flower.**

**'Maybe he's gay…' Dyana shrugged. Amanda started laughing.**

**'Great!' She said, 'Maybe this guy and Kyle can hook up!'**

**'God only knows that kid had problems…' Dyana shook her head, referring to their neighborhood friend Kyle Gumby, who despite his goofy outlook, was a decent guy… at times. **

**'Diffidently.' Amanda agreed.**

**After the moving van unloaded everything, it drove out of the driveway and parked on the sidewalk. Then a black pick-up truck drove into it, with two doors. A couple walked out, both looking in their early thirties. The woman then reached into the back seat and suddenly, a kid about their age hopped out, bouncing around excitedly.**

**'Oh my God!' Amanda said, 'She's a GIRL!'**

**'Who told you that rumor?' Dyana asked Amanda, who shrugged sheepishly and muttered, 'Kyle…'**

**'Ugh, no wonder it was only a rumor!' Dyana said, playfully pushing Amanda. She grinned widely as she straightened herself up. **

**Two hours later, Amanda and Dyana had gone inside to resume their game, which Amanda sister had turned off to watch TV with Dyana's younger sister Katrina. Both girls were around the age of 5 years old, and they were friends just like Amanda and Dyana were, only Dyana and Amanda were the best of friends ever. As the younger version dynamic duo sat on Amanda's bed, bored as hell, Amanda's mom came in.**

**"Why don't you girls go greet the new girl?" She suggested, "Make another friend or something…"**

**"We don't need another friend!" Dyana said happily, swaying back and forth proudly. **

**"We're the D.A.!" Amanda exclaimed.**

**"Add another letter to it!" Amanda's mom said, "Oh c'mon girls! Get out there!" **

**"Fine mom." Amanda said, and nodded to Dyana. **

_'We don't want another friend, we were perfect the way we are!' We used that excuse over a million times. I think what we really wanted, was another friend who wouldn't leave like Leanna did. _

**Eleven year old Dyana and Amanda walked out of Amanda's house to see the new girl sitting on the curb, staring at the ground. Dyana gave Amanda a funny look and said, 'She reminds me of someone…'**

**'Oh shut up!' Amanda said, going to whack her. Dyana laughed and dodged her hit. Then the duo ran over to the girl.**

_We really didn't want to talk to her at the time. She looked like she was upset. But I told my mom we would and I always kept to my promises._

**'Hi there!' Amanda greeted the girl as Dyana and Amanda approached her. The girl looked up with teary eyes.**

**'What happened?' Dyana asked, worried that they had already done something to upset her.**

**'My hamster died while we were moving here…' The girl said, her brown eyes showed her depression.**

**'I'm sorry.' Amanda said, looking at Dyana for support. Dyana shrugged helplessly as she watched the girl start to cry quietly. Amanda sat down in the street, right in front of the girl.**

**'Don't cry!' She said, 'I'm sure your hamster is happy up in heaven right now!'**

**'He was so young…' The girl said mournfully, then sniffling, she whipped a tear from her eye.**

**'You ever hear the saying 'Bad things have to happen for good things to occur?' Dyana asked the girl, bending down next to Amanda. The girl nodded silently.**

**'Well, maybe you hamster died for a reason… so something good could happen!' Dyana exclaimed.**

**'Like what?' The girl asked miserably. Amanda bent her head in thought then looked up, the same glow in her eyes that she had when her and Dyana first meant and Dyana wanted her to play ball with the gang.**

_'Like meeting us.' I said to the girl. Somehow I felt like she was my friend already, and I to this day, haven't figured out why… but that day, The D.A. changed. Now we were known as D.A.M. The trio of the neighborhood. We used to laugh and have the best times together…_

**You see the trio as 11 year olds, playing playing pretend and pretending to fight each other.**

**You see the trio as 12 year olds, at the mall, shopping for girly stuff, laughing when Amanda trips over her shoe laces.**

**You see the trio as 13 year olds, listening to music in Dyana's room, all laughing and talking about celebrities.**

**You see the trio as 14 year olds, all in karate uniforms, taking classes. The trio walking home from a class.**

**You see the trio as 14 year olds again as they hide in the bushed and waiting for Kyle Gumby to rid by on his bike so they could toss eggs at him.**

_Our life was almost perfect… We had each other, and that was all we ever needed really… One night we made a promise; we'd never let any guy stand in the way of our friendship. That promise didn't last long though… We started to date guys, and we'd break out hearts. But there was one guy our third seemed to turn back to every time, despite Dyana and my opinion of him. When she finally got back together with him for the 5th time, that's when everything went crashing down in a spiraling pit to hell._

_Around the end of the school year, that was when the Raccoon City incident occurred. We had just gotten back from Kyle's Pool Party, and they had decided we'd stay at my place. _

**Fourteen year old Amanda walked into the living room, with a bowl of popcorn and a tray with three sodas. Her two dogs, Thunder and Dozer followed her, almost tripping her three times trying to beg for popcorn. Amanda finally made it to her friends and they all gorged on popcorn and watched a horror film on the SciFi channel.**

**'I hate these movies!' Their friend wined. **

**'To bad!' Dyana and Amanda said each throwing a handful of popcorn at her. Mari giggled and threw some back at her. Suddenly the news flipped on.**

**'Attention citizens of Raccoon City… There has been a break out of a deadly virus that is injected into the human body by means of biting human flesh. Please lock all your door and don't leave your homes as we await the rescue choppers.' The reporter said, while standing in front of a flaming building. Dyana and Amanda exchanged curious looks.**

**'Guys…" Their friend warned them. Dyana and Amanda grinned mischievously at each other.**

**'My dad has two pistols…" Amanda said. Dyana nodded her head rapidly.**

**'Yeah! Yeah!' She practically exploded. Their friend tried to stop the duo as they rushed up to Amanda's parents room.**

_We thought it'd be cool to be zombie hunters. Save the town! Be heros. We were only fooling ourselves though…_

**Dyana and Amanda stood back to back shooting zombies. Amanda watched in horror as she actually shot the trigger, and blood splattered everywhere. Suddenly Dyana shouted, "WHERE'S MARI?"**

**Amanda looked around frightened, and realized they had lost their best friend. 'MARI? MARI!'**

**When she turned around, she didn't see Dyana anywhere. She collapsed on her knees, fear over powering her.**

_That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the Umbrella Corp. Research Center like I was a test subject. Though they found hard to recapture us, what they'd done to us was far beyond their control. We escaped with our lives, knowing of the new Virus they created.

* * *

_

**END FLASH BACKS

* * *

**

Amanda looked up from the ground and meant Leon's eyes. He looked sorrowfully at her, wondering how it must feel to have the burden of your past be as heavy as hers was.

"Did you ever figure out what happened to her?" Hayden asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Who?" Amanda asked, almost as if to evade the question.

"You know, that Mari girl you were talking about!" Hayden said. Amanda's expression suddenly changed, her eyes showing an anger inside her that almost scared Leon.

"We don't talk about that." Amanda said in a voice that basically told then both to never ask that question again.

Meanwhile, Sora had been sitting outside the door, listening to the whole conversation. _A witch huh? _He thought to himself, _All those things ever bring is evil. And what the hell is a vampire? Never heard about that on the Islands…_ He leaned up against the wall, wondering why it suddenly fell silent. Then it occurred to him, the door was cracked. He looked up to see the Amanda girl opening the door, and looking directly down at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded from him. He scrambled up to his feet, not wanting to be on the ground in case this 'witch' tried anything funny.

"I can't just sit where ever I want?" Sora asked in reply, trying to play it off coolly. It didn't work.

"Not when the room that you decided to sit next to is the room that-" Amanda started angrily, but suddenly a wall in the computer room exploded, sending everyone flying. Amanda almost fell flat on her face, when Sora caught her.

"Thanks." She said, gratefully.

"Yup." Sora said. Then the two looked at each other and through for a moment before Amanda shot up and dusted herself off and Sora jumped backwards, edging away from her. They looked awkwardly at the wall momentarily, before Amanda suddenly shot back in the room.

"Leon?" She called through the debris and smoke. No one responded. Then Sora entered the room, though he pretended she was nothing more then a bystander.

"LEON?" She called again, though she figured it was useless to call him, "HAYDEN?" She tried, "GODDAMMIT YOU TWO, SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

"I will." A masculine voice said, stepping into the room. Amanda watched as a very muscular figure stepped through the smoke, closer and closer to where she was standing. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and the next thing she knew, she saw Ada standing next to her, her guns up and ready to fire.

"Well if it isn't Krauser…" Ada said.

* * *

_Oh no! Krauser is back, and he isn't happy. But what happened to Leon? And Hayden? Where did they go! Then what about Mari… why is Amanda so reluctant to say anything? Something else she neglected to tell Leon? And what will happen now that Sora knows the girls secrets? He may not know what a vampire is, but God only knows about witches-the evil kind anyway. So how will he coup with Amanda now? Review please!_


	5. Emotionless

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, except that I add charmed to it because I'm using the spells and powers from it.

* * *

**Emotionless

* * *

**

_Things go from bad to worse as Leon and Hayden go missing and Krauser steps in. And what about Dyana? What will happen with her?

* * *

_

"You know this guy?" Amanda asked Ada, as Ada took out an extra pistol and handed it over to Amanda to use. Amanda took the 9mm Handgun and prepared it for rapid fire if necessary.

"You could say that Leon and I go back a ways with him." Ada said in reply, keeping her gun raised at Krauser. Krauser laughed and said, "Ada my dear, you haven't changed a bit!"

"Where's Leon?" Ada demanded. Amanda nodded and raised her gun at Krauser as well.

"If I knew where he was, you'd see me carrying his dead carcus!" Krauser said, cracking his knuckles.

"Isn't that lovely?" Amanda said with a mocking tone of voice. Krauser laughed at the remark and said, "Hey Ada, where'd you pick up this one? A pet shop?"

"Excuse me?" Amanda demanded, "But I'm not the one taking steroids to enhance my figure! Unlike you Mister buff!"

"She's got a sense of humor too." Krauser said, and then noticed Sora in the room, "And there's another one too! Is he suppose to be a clown? Because those shoes are ten times his arm length."

"What? Why I oughta…!" Sora said, his face turning crimson red. Donald and Goofy entered the room moments later, and stood beside Sora.

"Are you working with that guy with the blue robes!" Amanda demanded, "Because if you are, I really want my powers back thank you."

"I work with Maleficent, working and improving the BM Virus." Krauser said, "But I can tell you that you'll never get your precious powers back because you'll be dead by then." Krauser said, grinning madly.

"Dude, you're insane." Amanda remarked.

"Move!" Ada said, and within seconds, Krauser had already made it halfway across the gap in between the girls and Krauser.

"AH!" Amanda said, and leapt out of the way as Krauser charged by. Sora, Donald and Goofy all attacked him.

"We've got him!" Donald shouted.

"You guys find Leon and Hayden!" Goofy added. Amanda and Ada nodded, and split up to search the perimeters of the room where the wall had been crashed in. Amanda soon found a hand underneath the wall debris.

"Leon?" She asked as she pushed the larger chunk off, allowing him to get up. Amanda then saw it was Hayden whom she saved, though she was hoping to find Leon.

"Thanks." Hayden said dusting himself off. Amanda nodded.

"I need you to guard Dyana's room!" Amanda said, "If anything happens to her, use this," Amanda them pulled out a small stun baton and handed it to him, "This'll keep her at bay until we can give her, her 'medicine'."

"You stun your best friends?" Hayden asked.

"Only when they try to use their vampire teeth to suck my blood, yes I do." Amanda replied, causing Hayden to nod and take the baton gratefully. He then ran out of he room. Amanda grinned triumphantly before running off to Ada who was calling for her help.

"I found Leon!" She said once Amanda had reached her, "But he's stuck!"

"Maybe I can help you pull him out?" Amanda suggested. Ada nodded and the two girls tried to pull Leon out of the massacre that he was trapped under.

"If he was awake he'd be easier to pull!" Ada remarked.

"It'd be easier t get him out if I could use my telekinesis to get him out." Amanda added, trying desperately to yank Leon out, but found herself on her ass. She looked up at the ceiling and said, "This sucks-"

"Focus!" Ada said, "If we don't get him out of here soon, the weight of this wall chunk will crush him!"

"Great!" Amanda said, "Dammit I want my powers!"

"What are you a witch?" Ada asked. Amanda grinned sheepishly and Ada gave her a funny look.

"Well I don't doubt it." Ada said "It's possible considering how screwed up out world is now."

"Well I could've used my powers to free Leon, but some guy with a blue robe on stole them! And now I'm powerless!"

"But is being a witch apart of who you are?" Ada asked. Amanda nodded, "Well, no matter what, he can't take away what's inside of you. He can't take away you heritage."

"Or my magic!" Amanda said, "Thanks Ada!"

"Any time." Ada replied, "Just hurry."

"All he did was weaken my powers, not take them away,- at least completely!" Amanda said, "So I could probably use my telekinesis to lift the rock high enough for you to push it off of him!" Amanda said. Ada nodded.

"Go for it." Ada said, "Because if Krauser sees that Leon is underneath here like this, then it won't be a good scene."

"Okay!" Amanda said, concentrating on the rock, suddenly it lifted enough for Ada to push it from over Leon. Amanda suddenly gasped for air as the rock crashed onto the ground inches from Leon.

"You okay?" Ada asked seeing that Amanda was having trouble.

"Y-yeah." Amanda gasped, "I-I must've used to much energy."

"Well your limited on your magic skills, right?" Ada asked, "Probably using that much amount of power probably killed your energy."

"Guess so." Amanda replied, "But we've got to get Leon out of here!"

Sora then ran up to them, "What the heck happened?"

"Gee, great to see you okay too!" Amanda said, pushing herself up and dusting her pants off, "Dammit I just can't keep clean, can I?"

"We need you to distract Krauser while we get Leon out." Ada said to Sora, who nodded and ran off to tell the other two. Amanda and Ada then grabbed each of Leon's arms and dragged him out of the room silently as Krauser was distracted by Sora, Donald and Goofy.

As the two girls dragged Leon down the hall, there was a sudden crash from Dyana's room. Amanda felt her heart race as Hayden's body was thrust out of the room, and Dyana stepped out, her eyes staring wildly at Hayden with eyes that Amanda knew only as the most dangerous state Dyana could be in. She then put Leon's other arm around Ada, who looked at her oddly.

"Get Leon out of the hall. Don't come back in until I say it's safe. And whatever you do, if I don't make it out, get the bottle of red wine in the fridge and roll it to Dyana."

"Do I wanna know?" Ada asked. Amanda shook her head. Ada sighed and dragged Leon into another room.

"Dyana stop." Amanda said, slowly approaching her friend. Dyana's head whipped over to her and Amanda immediately knew the level of the situation. Dyana's brown eyes had changed to a blood red- a sign that this was a very dangerous situation. Dyana narrowed her eyes at Amanda, and opened her mouth. Her canine teeth were unusually longer then they were before, perfect for piercing skin. She then started towards Amanda, who reached into her pocket for her stun baton, but found that it was gone. She then remembered that she had given it to Hayden for defense against Dyana incase something like this happened, though from what Amanda could see, it didn't work to well for him.

"Dyana I'm warning you." Amanda said, pulling out her gun and aiming it at her shakily, "I don't wanna, we still have something to do before we die, but if I have to, I'll do it."

Dyana continued closer and closer, grinning madly at Amanda and almost daring her to shoot. Amanda didn't want to kill her only best friend; they still had one promise to keep. But she also had a promise to Dyana, a promise that if something like this had ever happened, that she'd kill Dyana before she could hurt anyone. Amanda almost felt tears welt up inside her, something she hadn't felt in forever. She'd shut her emotions down, ever since the accident. She wouldn't let anything excite her, or anger her to an extreme level, or even make her feel grief. Now she was faced with a decision that would ultimately change the lives of everyone here, and she didn't know what to do. She'd forgotten what it was like to feel, despite her normal happy disposition, she didn't want to feel. Now she was faced with a decision that required her emotions, and the problem was… she didn't know where they were.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy all sat up after having being beaten by Krauser. Though luckily for them, he had decided to leave instead of finish them off, he apparently seemed satisfied with beating them to a pulp. Now with a raging headache, Sora pushed himself to his feet, and said, "Are my shores really THAT big?"

"Sora!" Donald said to him, irritated by the question, "Why do you care?"

"I dunno…" Sora said, 'I guess…"

"Guys!" Goofy said, having gotten up and was now peering out into the hall, "Uhh, you might wanna look at this…"

Sora and Donald walked over to the door and both peered out to see Amanda's back turned to them, and her friend Dyana approaching her. Sora noticed the gun and wondered what the hell was going on. Then he realized this witch was going to kill her best friend.

"We gotta stop her!" Sora said to his friends. Donald agreed almost immediately.

"Wait fella's." Goofy said, not taking his eyes away from the scene, "I think there's somethin' wrong with her friend. Look at her eyes… and her teeth…"

Sora and Donald did as he told them too, and noticed exactly what he was talking about. "Well now whadda we do?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we should just wait 'til we're needed!" Goofy suggested. Sora sighed with impatience; he wasn't very god with this waiting thing.

* * *

For every two steps Dyana took Amanda took one step backward, hoping to get her into Ada's view and somehow have Ada apprehend her while she found the Sheep's blood. But it didn't work, Ada seemed preoccupied. Amanda finally stopped, realizing that if she backed up anymore, she'd more then likely run herself into the wall, where she's be trapped. She knew now that she had to make a decision, now or never. This was it; it was either kill or be killed. Amanda found it hard to breathe, and knew what she must do.

"Dyana," She pleaded once more, "Please don't do this. We haven't saved her yet." Dyana's expression turned a serious deadly as she lunged at Amanda, full on for an attack.

* * *

_Oh no! Dyana had reverted back to her original vampire habits! Now Amanda had a choice to make: Innocent people, or her best friend. And why did Krauser even bother coming if all he did was beat the shit out of them? Hhmmm so many questions… so little reviews…_


	6. Yen Sid

Disclaimer: Same

* * *

_Thank you so much guys for all your support! I wanted to thank all of those who are commenting and enjoying my fic, I'm glad it's going good so far. I also wanted to thank _Izzuddin Al-Qassam _because I cannot reply back to him. He's been a real help with my fic and the Resident Evil 4 info I needed, so I just wanted to give him a big thanks!_

Lezard Valeth: Thanks a bunch for the support, and the guardian dragon. I do know about the Resident Evil 4 edition for PS2 and Ada's version because my best friend has the game and has shown me bits and pieces of it. That's why I know about 14 of the info I need. I do plan on buying RE4 for myself, I just don't know when I'll get to it… And thanks for the support! I'm so glad that u like my fic! As long as I keep getting readers like you and Izzuddin Al-Qassam , I'll keep writing! Thanks again!

* * *

**Yen Sid

* * *

**

_Now with a friend's life on the line, will Amanda be able to pull through this rut in the road, or will she be weighed down by her past once again? And what will happen to the duo? Will they reunite, or will they be torn apart by the evil plot against them?

* * *

_

"Goddammit!" Maleficent hissed at Krauser, who'd snuck out of the scene after having beaten Sora and his friends to a pulp, "You were suppose to leave no soul alive!"

"I'm sorry." Krauser growled back, I couldn't find the rest when I finished off that idiot and his animal friends."

"That's another problem…" She replied, "YOU DIDN'T FINISH THEM!"

"I did too!" Krauser replied in his defense, "They were on the ground!"

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean that they're DEAD!" Maleficent snapped back at him.

"Well they don't matter." Krauser said, "At least, not at the moment. All that matters is that we kill those two girls before they get in the way, and I insured that the vampire couldn't get an extra supply of Sheep's blood…" Krauser pulled out a bottle of what looked to be red wine and sat it on the table. Maleficent looked up with a pleased look.

"Good. With then out of the way there will be no one to stop us from getting that of which we need for our plan. Sora and his lackeys are nothing compared to these two, and even if one stands, we left the most venerable alive."

"Good work." Krauser complimented her.

"Let's see how the little Good Witchy coups with the situation…" Maleficent said, waving her hand over a table and conquering a spherical object that resembled a crystal ball. Krauser and Maleficent crowded around it as the white fog within it dispersed, revealing two figures in a dark hallway.

* * *

Amanda watched as Dyana's foot twitched seconds before she attacked. Instinctively she raised her gun and applied pressure to the trigger, but she found that her finger wouldn't move. Though she knew it was do or die, she couldn't kill the only best friend she had left. She suddenly felt herself being slammed onto the ground, her head feeling like it split on impact. She moaned in pain and looked up to see Dyana hovering over her, her eyes now completely overtaken by the color of blood. Amanda watched as Dyana grinned at her, exposing her deadly fangs, and lunged to end her life by sucking her blood. Amanda squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for her inevitable death, but found that she was not in pain, or at least, in KILLER pain. She opened her eyes to see Ada extending her hand to her, and looking down at her with a genuinely concerned look. Amanda grabbed Ada's hand and jumped up, knowing exactly what to do to fix Dyana. Despite Ada's attempt to stop her, she found herself dashing into the 'kitchen room' and yanking open the fridge. Soon she heard 4 pairs of footsteps following her as she viciously rummaged through the fridge, past the rum bottles and the old yucky fruit, trying despratly to find the wine. When she realized it wasn't there, she whirled around to see Ada, Sora, Donald and Goofy all surrounding her, no way for her to get out. 

"I have to find the wine!" Amanda said.

"You're hurt!" Goofy said.

"I'll live."

"Amanda stop." Ada said, "This isn't going to get you anywhere. What are you looking for?"

'The Sheep's Blood! I told you to find it!"

"I tried." Ada said, "When I looked it was gone."

"Unless Dyana can drink a full pint of Sheep's Blood, she's a threat to us ALL." Amanda said, "Without the blood and without her powers and invulnerabilities of a vampire, she can't diminish the urge to suck HUMAN blood! In other words- she WILL kill us all." Amanda said, seeing the confused and disoriented faces of Sora and his friends, "I think I have a pint in the back room!" Amanda said, finally pushing a path between Sora and Goofy.

"What the-?" Ada asked, upon seeing the back of Amanda.

Suddenly Leon groaned, and within minutes, he was sitting up on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Amanda you HAVE to slow down!" Ada said warningly, "Your neck-!"

"What?" Sora, Donald and Goofy all exchanged confused looks and spotted what Ada was so worried about.

"Hey! Get back here now!" Sora shouted, causing Amanda to turn slowly towards him with her eyebrow raised in disbelief. She looked pissed off.

"EXCUSE ME?" Amanda asked, almost attacking him right then and there, if it wasn't for the fact that she suddenly became aware of the room spinning. She felt something wet tinkle down her neck before she fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the-?" Sora, and Donald said, while Ada and Goofy were already at Amanda's side. Leon quickly hopped off the couch and darted over to the teenage girl now free flowing blood onto the old soda-stained movie theater carpets.

"Leon." Ada nodded at him, and he nodded back at her. He shot up and into the back room where he recovered an old tethered drape and a very worn out and pathetic looking First Aid Kit. When they opened it though, all that was left was a water logged butterfly band-aid and a pinch of NEOSPORIN.

"Dammit!" Leon cursed, scanning the room for anything else they could use to save the teen's life.

"Don't get angry Mister Leon!" Goofy said, "That's not a very nice word…"

"Well she's going to die unless we get her medical attention!" Leon snapped, trying to stop the bleeding from the abnormally large gash on the back of the teen's neck.

"Sora can heal her!" Goofy said, turning to Sora and Donald, who both were still stunned.

"Huh?" Sora said, waking up from his daze, "Oh. Yeah! Right!"

* * *

Amanda woke up to find herself in the lounge room where she last remembered herself being in. She looked around wearily for a moment, gathering her thoughts, before shooting up and over towards the back room. When she saw the supply of Sheep's Blood was gone, she shot out of the closet, just as Sora walked into the room. 

"Take it easy there." He said, "You just wake up?"

"Where's Dyana?" Amanda asked, while trying to remember another place the Sheep's blood could be.

"Tied up in the dark room." Sora said, "After you passed out, Dyana woke up and tried to attack us. Leon knocked her out and Ada suggested they confined her until they can fix it."

"Wonderful." Amanda replied, while scrounging through the cabinets for a Sheep's Blood Bottle.

"You should probably sit down…" Sora suggested, before Amanda whirled around and glared at him.

"Okay, first of all, Mister keyboy, learn your place here; the bottom! Second SHUT up unless your spoken too! Third of all-!" Amanda snapped at him, but before she could finish there was a loud crash and Ada called, "Sora get out here now!"

Both Amanda and Sora forgot what it was they were both doing and ran out into the hall to see Ada, Goofy, Donald and Leon all on the ground, all recovering from a major blow. When Amanda looked up to see who the attacker was, she felt her anger level rise up five more degrees.

"YOU!" Amanda said, whipping out her 9mm. Hand gun and aiming it at the guy, "Goddammit gimme my powers back now!"

"Sora!" Donald said, pointing to the guy, "It's Master Yen Sid!"


	7. Messanger

Disclaimer: Still hasn't changed

Izzuddin Al-Qassam: Everything about Yen Sid will be explained within this chapter. Thanks again for ur support!

Sorry guys for not updating! I've been busy! More soon! I haven't quit! I swear!

_**Messenger**_

As Amanda pulled the trigger of her pistols, she was suddenly tackled by someone behind her, causing a bullet to fly into Leon's right arm, and into the (still) unconscious left leg of Hayden, who after being shot, awoke with a moan of pain.

Amanda tumbled to the ground, along with the person who tackled her. When she finally stopped, she thrust herself up, sending the person on top of her into the nearest wall. She shot an icy glare behind her to see Sora rubbing his head.

"God dammit you idiot!" Amanda shouted, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME?"

"That's the King's Mentor!" Sora said, pushing himself up, "You can't shoot him!"

"He took my powers away!" Amanda replied back, "I can do whatever the hell I please to the ass!"

"Why, because your witchy powers are gone you can't fight?" Sora teased her, "YOUR BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM! THEN YOU CAN'T KILL US ALL!"

"WELL AT LEAST WITH MY POWERS I COULD STOP THIS ASS HOLE FROM KILLING US ALL!" Amanda shouted back, "Or at least US…"

"HEY!" Sora said, raising his first threateningly, "Watch it Witch!"

"What are YOU gonna do?" Amanda asked, "Hit me with the big key'?"

"Why I oughta-!" Sora summoned the Keyblade, and raised it threateningly at her. She laughed at his attempt to scare her and reaching over her head to her back, she yanked out her two favorite Kanata's from their cases, readying them with a challenging smirk.

"STOP IT!" Leon shouted, causing both teens to jump out of their skin. They both turned to see Leon on the ground, clutching his arm, with Ada, Donald and Goofy by his side.

"What are you doing?" Ada asked, "We're supposed to be fighting the guy! Not each other!"

"But! But!" Sora stammered, pointing at Amanda as if to blame her for everything. Amanda sighed and shot a glare towards Sora.

"Will you shut the hell up?" She asked, stopping his broken record syndrome, "I'll just have to take care of your little problem later. Now I have a bigger problem to deal with. Ada, is Leon okay?"

"I'm fine!" Leon said, swatting at the air with his unharmed arm, "I've suffered worse."

"How about you, Hayden?" Amanda called to him. She heard a moan of pain.

"GOD DAMMIT! DID YOU HAVE TO SHOT ME IN THE LEG?" He demanded, rubbing his throbbing leg. Amanda sighed once more in irritation and rolled her eyes.

"Blame it on mister Keyboy over there." Amanda said, tossing a nood at Sora, "He's the one who caused my aim to go haywire, isn't that right?"

"I can't let you kill Yen Sid!" Sora said.

"That's the king's teacher!" Donald added.

"Do I give a rat's ass?" Amanda asked, raising her sword threateningly at Yen Sid, who stood motionless from the spot he stood previously, "Yo, bastard, I believe you have something that belongs to us?"

"As a matter of a fact, I do." Yen Sid said, raising his hand at Amanda, and with an unseen force, sent her crashing into the wall. Everyone gasped in awe as Yen Sid let his arm fall to his side. Amanda pushed herself up, feeling the blood trickle down her neck.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald and Goofy shouted together, stunned by the actions of their King's former teacher. Yen Sid raised his hand towards the group, intending on using the powers he stole from Amanda and Dyana to kill them.

"Watch out!" Amanda shouted, "He can blow you up with the flick of his hand!"

"Shit." Leon cursed as he went to move. Ada pushed him down.

"We're in no position to move you." She said.

"Your in no position to move at all." Yen Sid said, moments before Sora ran in the way of Yen Sid and the group. He stood in front of him, his arms spread out almost as if to block Yen Sid's attack.

"Stop it!" He said to Yen Sid, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Yen Sid said, and with a small motion of his hand, sent Sora crashing into Hayden, "It's you whom are the problem."

"Yo bastard!" Amanda said, leaning against the wall, while holding her two 9mm. Pistols, "I'll show you a problem! Gimme back my powers and MAYBE I'll let you live."

"Such a large threat coming from such a small child." Yen Sid replied.

"You may have our powers," Amanda said, pushing herself off the wall, "But you sure as hell dunno how to use them!"

Yen Sid glared at her as he stepped closer and closer to her. After reaching past the door frame of a sealed off door, he was 5 feet away from her, when suddenly there was a loud crash. Everything happened so fast; hands thrusting Yen Sid to the ground, Sora, Ada, Leon and the others gasping, Yen Sid groaning as his blood was drained from him, and slowly Amanda's powers were returning.

Yen Sid's body dropped dead to the ground, while Dyana hovered over him like a hawk, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Bastard." She mumbled irritated as her once blood red eyes returned to their normal brown color again.

"Think that was the last of them?" Hayden asked, still entangled with Sora.

"Nope," Amanda said, walking over to Dyana and slapping her on the back, which made her groan in pain, "That was only the messenger."

More soon I promise! Hope you like it!


	8. Three Year Old

Disclaimer: Nothing ever changed.

Heyy sorry guys! I haven't been in the writing mood! And when I finally DID actually feel inspired... my damn computer got a MAJOR virus that just let even MORE viruses into the computer and it died. I;m restrained to thsi damned laptop again. Cries But this will be a shorty, just to let you guys know I never did quit.

Amanda sat in the theater hall, drinking what seemed to be something like rum, though she knew she wasn't supposed to, she really didn't care. She took another drink, before hearing footsteps echoing through the halls. Minutes later, Ad appeared in the room, one of the only three in the party that was healthy and able to move without injury. Sora has somehow suffered a major concussion after commenting about Amanda's 'lack of patience.' Oddly enough, no one questioned Amanda about it... Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had both suffered a broken rib or two, while Leon had to recover from the wounds he's taken during the short period. Dyana had been fine, though her powers had cut off temporarily, unable to heal any of the team. Though Amanda was injured slightly, she had only suffered a minor headache after the fact, and a nasty cut on her temple. Hayden had slept through the week.

"I see your feeling better." Ada said, walking into the room and taking a seat next to her, "So why are you drinking alcohol?"

"It helps my nerves." Amanda lied.

"Your sixteen." Ada said, snatching the bottle away with one quick move, and tossing it behind her back, listening as it landed with a satisfying crunch.

"Dammit." Amanda complained, "That was my last one."

"I won't ask..." Ada said, "Well I came here to tell you Sora just came to."

Amanda froze completely, "And what exactly does he remembeR?" She asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing and give away her secret.

"He keeps claiming that you used your, quote 'witchy' powers, to due him in. He's practically having ten heart attacks and a stroke in there." Ada chuckled silently to herself, before giving Amanda a serious look, "You DIDN'T, did you?"

"Of course not!" Amanda said, "All I did was knock him over the head with a abnormally large and heavy rock..." Amanda looked up at Ada

with innocent eyes," Well, he started it, I finished it the easy way."

"Normally, I'd crisize you... but seeing as Sora hasn't shut up since he woke up, I'd see why you did what you did." Ada said, letting out a laugh. Amanda smiled before looking at the ground. Ada looked at her oddly, "You okay?"

"Just been thinking alot, thats all." Amanda said, before shooting up, "Well, should I go 'reassure' our Key Boy that I didn't try to due him in with my 'witchy' powers?" Amanda asked Ada, who nodded and the two both started down the hall.

Meanwhile, Dyana sat in the lobby with Leon, who had just recieved a full healing thanks to Dyana's powers returning to her. He stretched his arm out and grinned, "Thank GOD, I can feel again." Leon said, watching in amazement as he could bend his arm. He looked at Dyana and thanked her.

"No problem." Dyana said, as Hayden entered the room, waking up from his long 'hibernation.'

"G'morning!" He said, "How's everyone doing today?"

"Better then usual..." Leon said, as Hayden sat down on the armchair opposite Leon and Dyana. The tree sat in an awkward silence for 10 minutes, before Dyana cleared her throat.

"What do you think will come next?" Hayden asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"Who knows." Leon replied, "Anything. It depends on where we're going," He looked at Dyana, "Where are you going next?"

"Where ever me and Amanda decide its best to search next..." Dyana replied, "More then likely we'll leave the town, try to find Mari somewhere else..."

"I'll go!" Hayden said suddenly, standing up. Dyana and Leon shot him curious glances, "I mean, you saved my life! The least I can do is make youre your okay..." Hayden said, sitting back down in his chair, his face a crimson red.

"I'd like that." Dyana said, smiling at him, causing him to beam proudly, while Leon rolled his eyes.

"I'll probably disappear out of town too... the station is dead, and well, I don't feel like fighting the killer walking dead for the rest of my life." Leon admitted.

"What do you think Ada will do?" Hayden asked.

"Who knows." Dyana shrugged.

"How about that other kid?" Leon asked, "Sora? And his pals?"

"GOD only knows." Dyana replied, "But hopefully they won't follow us..."

"Heh..." The guys said, leading the conversation back into an awkward silence.

"This bites." Dyana said.

"Oh will you stop acting like a 3 year old?" Amanda demanded from Sora, who had at first sight of her. leap out of bed and summoned the Keyblade.

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD!" Sora shouted angirly, while Donald and Goofy stood in the background, not sure what to do.

"Oh, and screaming your lungs out at me is the mature thing to do?" Amanda demanded, laughing at him mockingly, "Wow, and I though Pete was out of date..."

"I'LL GET YOU!" Sora shouted, charging at her. She rolled her eyes and as Sora was just upon her, she dashed out of the way, shot at his back, yanked his arms behind his back, and held him there. Ada stood in the doorway, blocking anyone from entering of exiting.

"Drop the weapon." She hissed angirly. Sora tried to jerk her off, but only managed to cause her to tighten her grip and yank his arms back further. He grimanced in pain, and hesitantly dropped the Keyblade. Amanda pushed him away from her, rubbing any part of her skin that might've come in contact with him, "I'm going to need a MAJOR shower after this..." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Sora hissed at her, glancing at the Keyblade by her feet.

"Nothing," She said, then took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Look Keyboy," She said, "I didn't use my WICCAN powers to 'try to do you in', I simply hit you over the head with a rock, thats all." Amanda said casually, as if it were nothing. Sora's face turned a bright red, as the three bystanders tried to hid their snickers. He summoned the Keyblade and went to attack her, when he heard Donald, Goofy and Ada gasp. Amanda has lurched over, clutching her abdomen in pain, letting him see a male with brown hair and brown eyes behind her. He grinned and said to her, "Mari says hello." Then he shimmered out of the room, leaving Amanda to collapse on her knees, gasping for air.

"What the-?" Sora asked, as Ada rushed past him and knelt down next to Amanda, "Wha-?" She was about to ask, when she placed a hand on her back and felt the oozing sensation of warm liquid sliding down her back. She restacted her hand-now covered with blood and ordered at Goofy and Donald, "Find Dyana! NOW!" The two nodded shakily and dashed out of the room. Ada carefully grabbed Amanda's left arm and gently pulled it away from her bleeding stomach, and pulled it over her shoulder, while Sora stood there, waiting for instructions.

"Grab her other arm." Ada ordered him, causing him to fidget uncomfortably, "I, I'm not sure how she would reac-"

"She won't live long enough to react if we don't get her onto the bed and stop the bleeding!" Ada said, givign him an irritated look. Sora nodded, and placing the Keyblade on the bed, did as Ada told him. Together they set Amanda on the bed, who's passed out due to blood loosage.

"Need a rag..." Ada said to herself, scanning the room, but finding nothing. She groaned in annoyance when she saw more blood pouring out. "Goddammit!" She mumbled. Sora scanned the room and pointed to the pillow, "You can use the case!"

"Good job!" Ada said, grabbing the pillow and in on swift thrust to the ground, removing the case. She folded it up and applied it to Amanda's abdomen, "Sora!" She said, "I need you to hold this here."

"Wait! Hold on!" He said, "I can't do that! What if she waked up? And sees me? And-"

"She WON'T wake up if you don't." Ada said, making room for him to take her place. He grinded his teeth in worry as he hesitantly took her place. He watched Ada as she scrounged sround the room, looking for god knows what.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked nervously glancing down at Amanda, who didn't seem to be breathing.

"Trying to find water, or something..." Ada said, trying another cabinet, when Dyana suddenly appeared in the room. She nodded for Sora to release, and she placed her hands on Amanda's wound. Leon and Hayden ran in, followed by Donald and Goofy seconds after Dyana remover her hands as Amanda shot up in a sitting position, faster then a speeding bullet. She looked around with wild eyes, before setting in on Dyana and calming herself before saying, "It was him."


End file.
